Devices oftentimes expose interfaces that allow developers and manufacturers of the devices to test and/or evaluate the devices. These interfaces are typically exposed as one or more pins that can be accessed by the developers or manufacturers of the devices. Although these interfaces are useful to the developers or manufacturers of the devices, these interfaces can also be a point of vulnerability for the devices. For example, malicious users can attempt to use these interfaces to obtain access to internal components of the devices and obtain access to data or information to which they were not intended to have access.